


This Evening Has Been So Very Nice

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Shower Duets, Elf: The Movie, M/M, Trans Courfeyrac, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 2: Baby It's Cold Outside





	

It was obvious that Courfeyrac had just watched Elf. Combeferre sighed, knowing he was in for a ride. He thought he hid the tape after last year’s big Christmas debacle when Courfeyrac decided to follow the plot of the movie and find his long-lost father. Needless to say, that didn’t go very well.

“Hey, babe,” Combeferre said, greeting Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac nodded, eyes still transfixed on the screen. They were only showing the end credits, but he swore that the end credits were the best part. Combeferre felt sticky and gross after a day spent in a hot, not-at-all air-conditioned lab, so he said, “I’m gonna take a shower. Get all this sweat off me.”

Instead of saying, “Can I join you?” which Combeferre expected to hear, he instead heard a grunt of acknowledgement. He walked into the bathroom, humming ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside.’ He stepped into the shower and started to sing it. Courfeyrac, hearing this, silently got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom to turn it into a duet. When Combeferre heard the other voice, he immediately turned the shower off and opened the curtain. When he saw Courfeyrac standing there, a shit-eating grin on his face, he sighed and said, “Would you like to join me?” Courfeyrac excitedly nodded and got undressed to step inside the shower.

“Who’s going to do the high part?” Courfeyrac asked. Combeferre pointed at him. “Me?”

Combeferre smiled. “Yeah. I mean, you have the range for it.”

“Okay. I really can’t stay...,” he started. Combeferre was in awe of his voice. He knew that Courfeyrac had been on T for almost a year, but his voice developed into the most breathtakingly beautiful countertenor range that he had ever heard. Combeferre took a few seconds before realizing that it was supposed to be a duet and he sung the next line.


End file.
